Trouble in Terrorist Town
Trouble In Terrorist Town (abbrivated to TTT) is a game mode in Garry's Mod. How To Play General The game first starts with all players in one room. There is a 30 second preparation period, where the players can roam around the map, searching for weapons, ammo, and hiding spots. During this time, players cannot harm each other. The players, however, can die from environmental damage, like fire and falling. Players who have been hurt/killed will be healed/respawned once the prep period is over. When the Prep period is over, the game begins and all effects of the game will be active. These include player-versus-player damage, players that die will not respawn until the next round, and players can buy equipment. The Three Groups When a player plays TTT, they will be divided up into three different groups. The groups are Innocent, Detective, and Traitor. All groups can kill other players. Detectives and Traitors can buy equipment from an equipment menu accessed by hitting the "C" key. Innocent The Innocent are the majority (normally 75% of the game's population.) Their group color is green. A traitor is shown as an innocent to everyone, except for other traitors. As an innocent player, you are the most vulnerable. Innocent players risk being killed by Traitors and being wrongly accused of being a Traitor. They also cannot buy equipment. The player can pick up weapons and use them against would-be killers, but normally, players will be killed, due to the surprise nature of the attack. Detective The Detectives are the smallest group in TTT. Their group color is blue. Their job is to find out who the Traitors are. A Detective is generally a high profile target to Traitors, due to the Detective's ability to use their DNA scanners to scan bodies which yields evidence. Detectives, when searching bodies, can find extra information, like who he last saw. The Detectives can retrieve unspent equipment credits from dead Detectives and Traitors. Also, all Detectives get a credit when a Traitor is confirmed to be dead. Detectives are able to buy equipment such as: *'Body armor' - Passively gives a 30% resistance to damage. Has no effect on the player's appearance. *'Radar '- Scans every 30 seconds, showing the location of every living player. *'Health station' - When placed, any player (including Traitors!) can use this to heal. Has a limited charge, but slowly recharges over time. Can be destroyed. A DNA sample is left when used. *'Binoculars '- Identifies bodies from a distance. Takes a few seconds of standing still to activate, rendering the Detective a sitting duck for a Traitor. *'Defusal kit' - Can be used to more safely defuse a Traitor's C4 than attempting to do so without one. *'UMP.45 prototype' - A special UMP that fires special rounds which, on impact, mess up the recipient's aim. *'DNA Scanner' - Scans DNA on a body, showing the current location of the killer. You must reach a body within a couple minutes of death, or the DNA will expire. *'Visualizer '- When placed near a body, it will visualize how the player died, showing blue "Ghosts" where the killer and the victim were standing at the time of death. Traitor The Traitors are the medium sized group in TTT (25% of the population or one Traitor for every four players.) Their group color is red, but this is not displayed to anyone other than Traitors, or when a Traitor has been confirmed to be dead. Their job is to kill all of the Innocent players. Traitors have the toughest job because of how the Innocent normally group together. This disadvantage, however, can be their greatest strength, as when two or more Traitors team up, they can take down the entire group. Of course, other players will grow suspicious when players start disapearing. Be prepared to get scanned, killed, or have to do some killing. Traitors, like Detectives, can buy equipment, mostly weapons. Like Detectives, Traitors can retrieve unspent equipment credits from dead Detectives and Traitors, and will be rewarded with a credit when a Detective is confirmed to be dead. Traitors can buy the following equipment: *'Body Armor' - Passively gives a 30% resistance to damage. Has no effect on the player's appearance. *'Disguiser '- Once purchased, the player may open the shop menu with C and click the Disguiser tab at the top. Then he may click the check box - this will disguise him. A disguised player has no name. This makes them an obvious Traitor, but since nobody can see their name, if the Traitor retreats, they can blend back in and nobody will know who was shooting. You can also bind a key to easily toggle the disguise. *'Radar' - Scans every 30 seconds, showing the location of every living player. *'Silenced Pistol '- A silenced pistol allowing for medium range silent kills. Victims do not scream when killed. Does low damage and has mediocre accuracy. *'Knife' - Can be used to silently stab an unsuspecting victim, and can be thrown with right click. It deals about 50 damage and will tell you when you can get an instant kill when holding it. Like the silenced pistol, victims do not scream when killed. *'C4' - A destructive timed bomb. The Bomb can be programmed to explode after any time between 45 seconds and 10 minutes. When it expires, it causes multiple deadly explosions that will kill anyone within a fairly long radius. Has a distinctive beep to alert the Innocents. Any Innocent can try to defuse it by cutting 1 of 6 wires at random, but the longer the timer is set for, the more likely they will cut a bad wire and cause it to explode instantly. Detectives can use Defusal Kits to more safely defuse C4. *'Flare Gun' - Shoots a flare to burn a dead body; can be used as a weapon, dealing about 50 damage over a short period of time. *'Newton Launcher '- When fired at a physics prop or player, it will push that prop or player. Can be used to push people standing on a ledge over. Works at a long distance, but has a long recharge. Uses the physgun model, so if you hold it out you will be an obvious traitor. *'Poltergeist' - A special weapon that can be fired at any physics prop, attaching a thruster. The thruster will begin to thrust in short bursts, throwing the prop around violently and potentially killing anyone in it's way. As the truster expires, the bursts will get faster until the thruster explodes, dealing damage to anything nearby. The Poltergeist has a long recharge and has no effect when fired on players. *'Decoy' - Can be used on a body to falsify evidence, causing the location revealed by a DNA test to be incorrect. *'Radio' - Can be activated by opening the shop with C and clicking the Radio tab. From there, you can play a number of sounds from the radio, from gunfire to death screams to c4 beeping, which may lure players to or scare them away from the radio. Ending The round will end under one of three conditions. The conditions are: *All Innocent Eliminated *All Traitors Eliminated *Time Ran Out. The All Innocent Eliminated outcome is when there is at least one Traitor left and no Innocent or Detectives are alive. This outcome is somewhat uncommon, as it is a lot easier to find 3-4 Traitors than to kill 20 or so Innocents and Detectives. The All Traitors Eliminated outcome is when at least one Innocent player is left and there are no Traitors are alive. This is the most common outcome, due to the ease of finding Traitors. The Time Ran Out outcome is when there are still Traitors and Innocent players left. This outcome is highly uncommon, due to the rounds being set to 10-12 minutes long and the ratio of Traitors to Innocents (One Traitor for every four Innocents). No matter what the outcome of the match is, The records for the round will be displayed for about 30 seconds. These include accomplishments like how many kills a player got with a certain weapon, who got the first kill, ect. Random Deathmatch Main article: Random Deathmatch Karma Karma is a measure of how much damage a player can deal in a round. Karma is lost when an Innocent kills another innocent, a Traitor kills another Traitor, a Detective kills an innocent, Detective kills another Detective and so forth. The highest karma can go to is 1000. If a player's karma is low, they will not do as much damage as a player who has high or full karma. Karma can be increased through killing Traitors if you're an Innocent/Detective and vice versa. An Innocent player with high karma will not loose as much karma for killing another Innocent with low karma as would be lost for killing another Innocent with high(er) karma. Category:Gamemodes